


Csajos este

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, F/F, F/M, Girls Night Out, Late Night Conversations, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, girls night in
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Charlie születése és Lucifer távozása után a lányok összeülnek Lindánál, hogy beszélgessenek, és felvidítsák Chloét.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez & Linda Martin & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Ella Lopez, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 3





	Csajos este

Maze hathatós közreműködésével sikerült mindenkit este nyolcra leitatni a legjobb ginnel és borral. Csak Linda nem ivott (érthető okokból) meg Chloe (kevésbé érthető okokból). Kocsival jött, persze, de Linda inkább nem említette meg neki, hogy kitalálhatott volna valami különlegesebb kifogást is.

Vagy lehetett volna őszinte, de erre már Linda is csak vállat vont. Mindenki máshogy reagál a stresszre. Traumákra. Mert Lucifer távozása simán traumának számított.

Este kilencre Ellának sikerült rábeszélnie Chloét egy nagy pohárnyi borra, mert mi haszna van ennek az egésznek, ha Decker szomorú marad. (Ezt Maze mondta, Ella egyetértett, Linda nem egészen – Az alkohollal nem értett egyet.)

– Olyan gyengének érzem magam. – Chloe már a második pohár bornál tartott. – Azt akartam, hogy itt maradjon, érted? Hogy önző legyen, pedig én nem akarom, hogy önző legyen. És mindig eszembe jut, hogy milyen boldog volt, amikor elmondtam neki, hogy…

Linda felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Nem számít – motyogta Chloe, és megigazított, jó, inkább megtépett egy hajtincset a kibomló, egykor szoros kontyából. Vajon tudja, hogy akkor a legszigorúbb a kontya, ha elveszik a talpa alól a talaj?

– Számít, ha nektek fontos – mondta Linda. Úgy szerette volna birtokolni Lucifer képességét arra a három másodpercre, amíg kihúzza Chloéból a mondandóját. De Chloénak megértő, és nem türelmetlenül faggatózó barát kellett.

Nem mintha Linda nem várta volna az újabb és újabb fordulatot a Lucifer-Chloe kapcsolatban. Linda pletykálni akart. Megtudni mindent, amit Lucifer biztosan más tálalásban adott elő. _Adott volna elő._ Lehetnének azok már örömteli fordulatok.

– És megcsókolt, aztán szárnyra kapott. Eltűnt. Mintha sosem létezett volna itt a földön. Mert nem is létezett a földön.

Linda egyetértően bólintott.

– Tudod mennyire szeretnék úgy menni egy helyszínelésre, hogy felnézek, és csak ott terem? Mond egy nagyon rossz poént, és két kevésbé rosszat, mire én először a szememet forgatom, aztán elmosolyodok, pedig egy hulla felett állunk.

Linda beszúrt egy hümmögést. (Most már kezdte érteni, hogy Chloe miért nem akart inni eredetileg).

– És nincs itt! És sosem jön oda, és ha arra gondolok, hogy soha többé nem csókol meg...

Csend, aztán…

– Megcsókolt? – Linda érezte, hogy későn reagál, de Chloe biztos megérti. Neki is van gyereke. Linda ágyat akart és nyolc óra alvást egyben.

Chloe Lucifer visszatértét.

Mindketten lehetetlen dolgokat akartak.

Mindenesetre Chloe bólogatott.

– Éjjel vele álmodtam – mondta hirtelen. Az érkező Maze hátba vágta, mire Chloe megnyekkent.

– Remélem, legalább álmodban hasznosan töltöttétek az időt – jegyezte meg Maze, és Chloéra vigyorgott. – Ha mesélni fogsz, várj kicsit, hogy hozzak popcornt.

– Alkohol nem is kell hozzá?

– Nézd, ha elég jó a sztori, akkor nem, és bízom Deckerben, hogy legalább a tudatalattija tudja, hogy mi kell neki.

Chloe szemében megjelent az első könnycsepp, mire Maze ismét hátba vágta.

– De már sosem jön vissza – szipogta Chloe.

– Na, Luciferért nem kell sírni. Vissza fog jönni.

– Miből gondolod?

– Azt szeretted volna, hogy maradjon? – kérdezte Maze.

Chloe bólintott.

– Felfogta azzal a buta, ördög fejével? Tudja, hogy mire vágysz?

– Azt mondtam neki, hogy ne menjen el, amikor utoljára láttam – válaszolta Chloe, aztán Maze szélesedő vigyorát látva, megfenyegette az ujjával. – Ki ne mondd!

– Ha _nem mehetett el,_ akkor biztos, hogy vissza fog jönni.

Chloe a szemét forgatta.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt mondom, de Maze-nek igaza lehet – jegyezte meg Linda. – Lucifer teljesíti mindenki vágyait, igaz? Tudja a tiedet, én meg azt tudom, hogy a világon legjobban a te vágyaidat szeretné teljesíteni.

– Gondolj Luciferre úgy, mintha ő lenne a dzsinn az Aladdinból – Maze széttárta a karját, amikor egyszerre fordultak felé. – Trixie-vel néztük, jó?

*

– Engem az érdekel, hogy is volt az a kígyóval? Az a dolog, tudod – habogta Linda, és ő is tudta, hogy alig lehet érteni, amit beszél. Komolyan a súlyos alváshiány tünetei kétségbeejtően hasonlítottak egy istentelen berúgás tüneteihez.

Legalább az alkoholt nem kellett hiányolnia az éjszakából.

Charlie a karjában aludt, és nagyjából a hatszázhatvanhatodik kört rótta vele, hogy így is maradjon. Nappali. Hálóajtó. Fürdőszobaajtó. Linda ásított.

Eve türelmesen megvárta, míg elmakogja a kérdését, és megvonogatta a vállát.

– Hát, az alma nem igazi alma volt – felelte Eve, aztán a bezárt fürdőszoba ajtóra nézett, ahova valamikor Chloe elvonult, és Linda, mint házigazda, már kicsit aggódott is érte. – Ami igaz, hogy Lucifer tényleg megkísértett, és utána valahogy semmi sem volt jó. Mármint azért Adam…, hát nem volt a legjobb szerető. Nem volt nehéz feladata Lucifernek. Adam elvárta, hogy én gondoskodjak róla, végül is engem teremtettek az ő oldalbordájából. Lucifer olyan izgatott volt, hogy teljesíthette a vágyaimat. Utána nehéz volt nem máshogy tekintenem magamra.

Linda úgy érezte, hogy egész nap bólogat.

Eve hátrasimította a haját, és sötétbarna szemében a düh csillogott.

– Aztán persze az apja megtudta, hogy mi történt, a fia kavart velem, de Adammal is kavart, de azt mégsem rója fel nekik senki. Megnéztem a Bibliában, de erről bezzeg nem ír senki, és még csak büntetést sem kapott – mondta halkan, keserűen.

– Én csak azt nem értem, hogy annak, aki ilyen kedves, hogy lehet seggfej mindkét gyereke. – Maze a hátuk mögött bukkant fel, Linda meg sem moccant. Eve viszont ugrott egyet, aztán elnevette magát.

– Hát, Adam nem volt a legjobb apa – válaszolt rögtön Eve. – Végül is nem volt mintája, hogy kell jó apának lenni, vagy valami.

Linda megérintette Eve kezét, Eve félrebillentette a fejét, pont úgy, mint Lucifer, mint egy ártatlan, kíváncsi madár.

– Neked sem volt – mondta Linda, mire Eve elpirult. Elmosolyodott.

– Szerencsém volt, azt hiszem.

Linda ringatta az ébredező Charlie-t, csak ne ébredjen fel, ne sírjon. Bárcsak a félangyalok jobban aludnának.

– Ha megengeded, átveszem – intett Eve, aztán a szája elé kapta a kezét. – Ne haragudj, sajnálom, én tényleg jót akartam akkor, és nem gondoltam, hogy Charlie veszélybe kerül, és megértem, ha nem bízod rám sosem, de szívesen átveszem tőled, és akkor tudsz pihenni.

És Linda meg sem várta, hogy Eve levegőt vegyen, és máris átadta a gyerekét. Eve-nek tudnia kell, hogy bízik benne. Mindentől függetlenül. Eve ringatta a csecsemőt, énekelt valami ősi altatódalt, amit csak ő ismert, és Linda felsóhajtott.

Lehet, hogy tényleg aludni fog kicsit.

– Három évvel azt mondtam volna, hogy ez undorító – mondta később Maze, amikor később lett, és Eve még mindig úgy dajkálta Charlie-t, mintha ő lenne a legjobb dolog a világon. – Most azt, hogy ez rendben van így.

*

Ella gyűlölte ezt az estét. Utálta Chloe szomorú mosolyát, és azt ahogy megfeszül az ölelésben, hogy néha eltűnik a fürdőszobában, és folyatja a vizet, mintha Los Angelesnek örökké tartó vízkészlete lenne. Most komolyan! Mindenki tudta, hogy sír. Nem volt annyi alapozó, púder, vagy bármi, ami eltakarta volna a kipirosodott foltokat.

Megöli Lucifert.

De amikor ez szóba került. Chloéból kiszakadt egy ne, és visszaszaladt a fürdőszobába sírni.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Ella.

Maze vállat vont.

– Lucifer nem mondott semmit, de nem válaszol az üzeneteimre. A seggfej!

– Nekem se mondott semmit – tette hozzá Eve. – Szegény Chloe! Pedig szerette őt. Mármint Lucifer. Az ördög első szerelme… vagy hogy is volt az a prófécia, ami miatt Lucifer…

Ella megrázta a fejét. A tequila megint nem bizonyult a legjobb választásnak. Már rosszul is hallott.

– Chloe azt mondta, hogy elment – szólt bele Linda halkan. Az ablakot figyelte, és rájuk sem pillantott.

– Hova? – Maze hangja csattant.

– Vissza. – A beálló csöndben Chloe válaszolt. Halkan csukta be maga mögött az ajtót. Maze káromkodott. Linda a szája elé kapta a kezét, az istenem elhalt a nyelvén. Eve a padlót nézte.

Ennél még egy nemibeteg gondozóban is nagyobb volt az alapzaj.

Ella felemelte a kezét.

– Miért? – Maze kérdezett. – Azt mondta, hogy sosem megy vissza.

– Azt mondta, hogy csak így védhet meg minket.

– Azaz téged. – Maze Chloét méregette.

Chloe lehorgasztotta a fejét.

– Meg Charlie-t – mondta, de Maze még mindig csak Chloét nézte. – Mi van?

Maze megrázta a fejét.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem vitt téged haza – suttogta Chloe.

Ella már nem tudta a tequilát hibáztatni. Chloe, Maze, Eve és Linda mind tudtak valamit, amit ő nem.

Tüskék nőttek a nyelőcsövében.

– Mi történt Luciferrel? Nem színész, aki szerepre készül, ugye?

Chloe és Maze összenéztek. Maze bólintott.

– Egyeseknek ezt nehéz volt felfogni – kezdte Maze, és Chloéra nézett, aki csak megvonta a vállát. – Lucifer az ördög. Visszament a pokolba, mert a démonok elszemtelenedtek.

– Uramisten! – Nem csoda, hogy nem akarta bevallani! – Összezördült a maffiával, mi? Tudom, könnyű, ha az ember klubtulajdonos, menő autókat vezet…

Maze felhorkant.

– Jó, ti is elmondtatok egy titkot nekem, amihez nem volt közöm, mert Lucifer a barátom, de értitek, ezt azért megértem, hogy ehelyett inkább felépíti a zseniális metaforáit. – Erre Linda nyögött fel, de Ella nem hagyta magát eltéríteni a mondandójától. – Szóval, én is elmondok egyet. Lefeküdtem Dannel. Jó, hogy konkrétak legyünk, nem feküdtünk, hanem csak úgy szexeltünk.

– Pont Dannel? – kiáltott fel Maze. – Ki akarna pont Dannel… Bocs, Chloe. Ella.

– A pillanat hevében történt. Mindkétszer.

A hitetlenkedés, nevetés és megjegyzések hangzavarában Ella biztos volt benne, hogy erre mindenki emlékszik majd, de amikor Chloe törékeny mosolyát látta, akkor tudta, hogy megérte.


End file.
